ExGirlfriend
by Maesiemae
Summary: A short songfic on the theme of Victor Krum dumping Hermione Granger. Songfic to No Doubt’s Ex-Girlfriend


Ex-Girlfriend.  
By Maesiemae Disclamer: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling  
  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend  
  
Hermione Granger was on holiday with Victor Krum in Bulgaria. They were  
having dinner at a small café the day before Hermione would have to go  
home.  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend  
  
"Herm-o-ninny, do you ever feel that dis long distance relationship is  
straining?"  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend  
I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them  
  
Hermione replied with a puzzled look on her face, "No, why???"  
And you know it makes me sick to be on that list  
But I should have thought of that before we kissed "Vell I am finding it rather difficult. For all I know you could have a  
boyfriend back in England."  
You say you're gonna burn before you mellow  
I will be the one to burn you "Victor, I would never be anything less then completely faithful," Hermione  
said, shocked at the question.  
Why'd you have to go and pick me?  
When you that we were different, completely "I have something to tell you. I think we should just be friends." Victor  
mumbled while looking at the floor.  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend  
"But WHY?" Hermione was now bewildered at what she was being told.  
I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend "I have met someone else. Her name is Gloria Panache. She is my new PA.  
Victor was blushing madly.  
I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list  
But I should have thought of that before we kissed "Gloria, that slut?" Hermione was outraged that a tart was chosen over her.  
Your wildness scares me  
So does your freedom  
"Herm-o-ninny, we can still be friends. We can write to each other."  
You say you can't stand the restrictions  
I find myself trying to change you  
If you were meant to be my lover I wouldn't have to "You really think I ever want to see you again, let alone WRITE to you!"  
And I feel so mean, I feel in between  
'Cause I'm about to give you away  
"Herm-o-ninny, please calm down".  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend (for someone else to  
take) I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend (am I making a mistake?) "Why should I calm down? I am being dumped by boyfriend for a tacky little  
slut. I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them (all the time that we  
spent)  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girl, friend  
"To think I've had fights with my best friends over YOU!!!"  
I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list  
But I should have thought of that before we kissed  
"I've been portrayed as a scarlet woman in national papers because of  
YOU!!!"  
I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list  
But I should have thought of that before we kissed "Herm-o-ninny, PLEASE BE QUIET!, I'm not just dumping you for Gloria, We  
were never right for each other."  
I'm about to give you away for someone else to take  
I'm about to give you away for someone else to take "You tried to change me so I could be your prize trophy, and take me away  
from my best  
friends just because they're boys!".  
We keep repeating mistakes for souvenirs  
And we've been in between the days for years  
Victor replied angrily "That red head boy has always liked you!"  
And I know that when I see you I'm going to die  
I know I'm going to want you and you know why To that Hermione said "you just can't handle a little competion, can you?"  
It's going to kill me to see you with the next girl  
'Cause I'm the most gorgeously jealous kind of ex-girl  
"Herm-o-ninny, you are just a pathetic little girl with no life of your  
own".  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend  
"How dare you."  
I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girl friend "I bet the only reason you hang around with that Potter boy is because you  
need someone famous to leech onto."  
I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list  
But I should have thought of that before we kissed Hermione advanced towards Victor a look of hatred on her face. She slapped  
him with a shout of "You BASTARD", and stormed out of the café.  
I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list  
But I should have thought of that before we kissed 


End file.
